<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я не хочу тебя терять by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Fannni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483120">Я не хочу тебя терять</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020'>fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni'>Fannni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Excessive Drinking, Genderqueer Crowley (Good Omens), Getting Togethe, Golden Girls References, Happy Ending, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphal, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oops, Other, Pining Crowley (Good Omens). Misunderstandings, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Shapeshifting, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Азирафаэль случайно превращается в растение, и Кроули усыновляет его.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я не хочу тебя терять</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511734">didn't mean to leaf you behind</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkfandango/pseuds/grimdarkfandango">grimdarkfandango</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa">Ponderosa (ponderosa121)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>К фику есть <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280041">Иллюстрация</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На столе Азирафаэля валялось несколько смятых листков почтовой бумаги. Если кто-нибудь смог бы их разгладить и разобрать размазанные завитушки ангельского почерка, то он сумел бы прочесть (в порядке убывания от наименее до наиболее смятого) примерно следующее:</p><p>
  <i>«...Я не знаю, с чего начать, чтобы рассказать Вам…»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«...Мы так давно знаем друг друга, что у меня разрывается сердце, когда я говорю Вам, что должен уйти…»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«...Мы так сблизились, что я даже и не знаю, что сказать...»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Боюсь, что для продолжения нашего сотрудничества нет никаких оснований: несмотря на наши долгие годы прекрасного общения, я должен немедленно расстаться с Вами…»</i>
</p><p>Последняя попытка все еще свежая, на промокашке, еще не скомкана и аккуратно выписана:</p><p>
  <i>«Я больше не нуждаюсь в Ваших услугах и хотел бы официально расторгнуть наше соглашение. С тяжелым сердцем я прощаюсь с Вами и благодарю Вас за долгие годы прекрасного общения и увлекательных бесед.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Остаюсь Ваш навеки...»</i>
</p><p>Азирафаэль помедлил немного, прежде чем расписаться. Казалось бы, пора и привыкнуть. Он менял парикмахеров каждые двадцать лет в течение последних нескольких тысячелетий и думал, что теперь подобные записки будет писать легко, но чем дольше он оставался в одном городе, тем труднее это становилось. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что он был существом привычки и имел тенденцию вращаться между тремя магазинами, которые со временем начали своего рода соперничество вокруг того, кто в настоящее время является основным поставщиком услуг для  «семейной линии Феллов».</p><p>Может быть, ему удастся отложить изменение еще на несколько лет? Косметическая хирургия и новейшие схемы ухода за кожей позволяли сохранять сияние молодости дольше, чем когда-либо. Возможно, ему еще рано беспокоиться о том, чтобы отбиваться от вопросов, требующих большего, чем маленькая ложь во спасение. Он снова надел колпачок на ручку и задумчиво откинулся на спинку стула.</p><p>Разве плохо, что он ненавидит некоторые виды перемен? Он во многих отношениях вовсе не был чужд авантюр и экспериментов, просто всегда довольно быстро находил себе что-то любимое и на нем останавливался. То же касалось и формы. Он выбрал именно эту еще в самом начале и дальше все шесть тысяч лет ее поддерживал. Хорошая оболочка, удобная и мягкая во всех нужных местах. Всевышняя создала его не таким, но как только Она выбрала человеческую форму как свою любимую, он сразу же оценил все преимущество рук: они оказались очень полезны хотя бы для того, чтобы держать этот нелепый огненный меч.</p><p>Азирафаэль посмотрел на свои руки и попытался вспомнить, каково это было — не иметь их. Поначалу Кроули, помнится, не проявлял особого интереса, но руки — такая удобная штука. Например, пальцы. Ими можно шевелить! Если бы Азирафаэль выбрал другую форму, у него, вероятно, не было бы даже пальцев. Он очень серьезно сомневался, что Всевышняя могла бы выбрать для него телесную оболочку обезьяны (слишком возбудимой) или существа вроде енота (слишком вороватого и хулиганистого). Хотя... Он нахмурился, внезапно охваченный любопытством, какой будет его форма, если он просто позволит ей измениться, не вмешиваясь? Возможности были безграничны!</p><p>Превратится ли он в кошку? Во многих хороших книжных магазинах есть кошка. Или, может быть, симпатичный пухлый голубь с красивым пятнистым оперением на груди. Или — и не будет ли это сюрпризом для Кроули, если такое случится! — каким-то образом тело Азирафаэля превратится в нечто грациозное, гладкое и змеиное?</p><p>Он усмехнулся про себя и попытался выбросить эту мысль из головы, но она не не собиралась оттуда уходить, укоренилась прочно и основательно, не позволяя думать ни о чем другом. Ничего страшного ведь не случится, если попробовать? Попытка не пытка. И вдобавок ко всему, это покажет, что он не совсем застрял на проторенной когда-то колее...</p><p>Он взглянул на карманные часы и задумчиво хмыкнул. Кроули должен был заехать за ним перед совместным ужином не раньше чем через три часа, так что времени для экспериментов было предостаточно. Азирафаэль слегка поежился от возбуждения: теперь, когда он окончательно утвердился в своем решении, идея казалась все более привлекательной. Он похлопал себя по бедрам и сел прямо, закрыв глаза. Однажды он спросил Кроули, каково это — выбирать форму и как он это делает, но Кроули смог объяснить только то, что он просто проявляет наружу собственную истинную форму, позволяя своей сущности выйти за пределы телесной оболочки; в то время это не имело особого смысла для Азирафаэля. И не имело до сих пор, но это было единственное, что он знал о подобных изменениях, и потому именно это он и собирался предпринять ..</p><p>Азирафаэль сосредоточился, потянулся внутрь себя и позволил своей телесной оболочке перетечь в форму, которую он там обнаружил.</p><p>
  <i>Ах. Паскудство.</i>
</p><p>***</p><p>Три с половиной часа спустя Азирафаэль еще не придумал, как превратиться обратно. Он как раз попытался подойти с другой стороны и использовать новый метод, когда раздался стук в дверь, за которым последовал второй, а затем приглушенное ругательство, когда дверь распахнулась и Кроули вошел.</p><p>— Поторопись, Азирафаэль, а то опоздаем! Если мы пропустим стартовый курс, это будет твоя собственная вина, и я не собираюсь выслушивать все твои многочисленные жалобы по этому поводу!</p><p>Азирафаэль с негодованием выпрямился. Как будто Кроули не мог сотворить демоническое чудо и сделать так, чтобы они прибыли именно в то время, в которое было необходимо.</p><p>Он открыл рот, чтобы много чего высказать по этому поводу... но не смог.</p><p>Кроули прошел мимо стола Азирафаэля и мимо самого Азирафаэля, нахмурившись, просунул голову в заднюю комнату, потом еще раз осмотрел магазин, уже не так уверенно.</p><p>—  Азирафаэль? — В его голосе появилась тревога. — Ангел? Где же ты, черт возьми?</p><p>В конце концов он вернулся к столу, подозрительно принюхиваясь к остаточным эманациям недавнего чуда.</p><p>— Что тут, ради Гос… Сат… <i>кого-нибудь...</i></p><p>Кроули уставился на стул, на котором сидел Азирафаэль, очки сползли с его носа, открыв широко раскрытые желтые глаза. Азирафаэль вздохнул с облегчением… ну, или вздохнул бы, если бы знал, как теперь это сделать. Вместо вздоха у него получился лишь слабый ласковый шелест.</p><p>Кроули протянул руку вниз, и Азирафаэль попытался поймать ее, когда она пролетела прямо над его головой, чтобы поднять брошенное на столе письмо.</p><p>
  <i>О нет. О нет, нет, нет.</i>
</p><p>Кроули все больше хмурился, перечитывая письмо, потом снова посмотрел на стул (где Азирафаэль отчаянно пытался привлечь его внимание), потом снова на письмо.</p><p>— Ты ушел. Просто ушел. Бросил меня с гребаным прощальным письмом и растением и свалил?!</p><p>Азирафаэль шуршал самыми широкими листьями в знак извинения, но, читая одну за другой смятые предыдущие попытки, Кроули, казалось, вообще не слышал его.</p><p>Все оказалось гораздо хуже, чем можно было себе представить.</p><p>Азирафаэль ожидал, что после первой вспышки гнева Кроули разразится негодующими воплями и, возможно, окружающим предметам будет нанесен легкий материальный ущерб, но вместо этого тот выпрямился и несколько минут просто стоял молча и неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку. Его кадык дергался, а руки тряслись. Потом он с такой же молчаливой яростью стремительно сгреб то, что осталось от Азирафаэля, вылетел из магазина и рванул к «бентли». Отражение в тонированных стеклах автомобиля позволили Азирафаэлю наконец увидеть, к чему привел его эксперимент. На самом деле он был довольно красив — большие серебристые листья, покрытые мягким на вид пухом, сидели в бледно-голубом керамическом горшке, обернутом знакомой клетчатой бабочкой.</p><p>По дороге Азирафаэль едва не потерял равновесие. Кроули, как обычно, давил на газ по полной, и Азирафаэль, не имея возможности прижаться к двери, оказался во власти гравитации. Его корни напряглись, а листья прижались к стеблям настолько плотно, насколько это было возможно, когда он наклонялся туда-сюда, и если бы у него была центральная нервная система, он бы наверняка заработал тошноту и головокружение.</p><p>Какое же это было облегчение — снова оказаться на руках у Кроули и быть внесенным в его квартиру! Азирафаэль был тут всего один раз, когда они менялись телесными оболочками. Почему, спрашивал он себя, в тот раз вернуться в свою истинную форму оказалось так просто, а сейчас так трудно? </p><p>Надо отметить, что с точки зрения растения квартира Кроули выглядела иначе. Во-первых, гораздо больше.</p><p><i>«О, не оставляй меня здесь!»</i> — отчаянно пытался сказать Азирафаэль, когда Кроули принес его в оранжерею и, казалось, был готов оставить со всеми остальными растениями. С точки зрения Кроули это было бы вполне разумное решение, учитывая, что он не воспринимал Азирафаэля  Азирафаэлем, но если он сейчас оставит ангела здесь, у того исчезнет последний шанс доказать Кроули, что он не какое-то там обычное всего лишь растение! Без обид, ребята.</p><p>Остальные растения в оранжерее слегка зашуршали, и Азирафаэль подумал, что они, наверное, могли бы понять его. Но тут Кроули внезапно передумал, отнес его на кухню и поставил на стол.</p><p>— Черт возьми, ты даже не вписываешься к остальным, — выдавил Кроули сквозь зубы, болезненно морщась. — О чем Азирафаэль только думал? Ты такой счастливый, такой благостный... такой пухленький и мягкий… такой...</p><p>Его резкий рваный выдох больше напоминал стон.</p><p>— И этот галстук... Ужасно! Он сделал это специально, да? — Кроули хотел было сорвать украшающую цветочный горшок бабочку-тартан, но почему-то никак не мог заставить себя это сделать. — Пушистые листья, такие красивые, такие серебристые и светлые... Конечно, ты не мог не нравиться ангелу.</p><p>Азирафаэль с трудом понимал, что Кроули имеет в виду. Сам он всегда полагал сопоставление похожих вещей делом достаточно банальным и скучным, чтобы тратить на него время. Кроули же был воплощением стиля и последнего писка моды, и уж кому, как не ему, было знать, что нельзя одеться с головы до ног в один цвет, не имея в качестве привлекающего внимание акцента хотя бы шарфа. </p><p>Впрочем, сейчас это было не важно, потому что Кроули, похоже, определил Азирафаэля на роль растения-слушателя.</p><p>— Ты мне даже не нравишься, — пробормотал Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль слегка поник. Ему хотелось надеяться, что это неправда.</p><p>— Не обвисай! Я не терплю понурых и вялых! — сказал Кроули, а затем опрыскал его из пульверизатора, дыша сдавленно и со странными резкими звуками, в которых Азирафаэль не сразу опознал сухие всхлипывания.</p><p>В течение следующих шести часов уродливые сухие рыдания Кроули превратились сначала в пьяные рыдания, затем переросли в пьяные крики, которые, в свою очередь, сменились уродливыми пьяными рыданиями под рок-н-ролл.</p><p>— «Мой дорогой Джон!» — Язык у Кроули заплетался. — Ты можешь в это поверить? Такая наглость. Шесть тысяч лет — и закончить вот так? Я не достоин даже того, чтобы послать меня лично?!*</p><p>Они перебрались на диван. Кроули растянулся на нем, закинув одну ногу на спинку и придерживая горшок Азирафаэля согнутым локтем. Время от времени на листья выплескивалось немного хорошего виски. Оказалось, что пить не так уж и приятно, если ты растение.</p><p>— Поч-чему я не приш-ш-шел раньше? Я бы мог убедить его остаться. Я бы мог! — Кроули рубанул воздух свободной рукой, затем принялся бессвязно подпевать какой-то особенно угрюмой песне, но скоро бросил и снова бессильно растекся по дивану, беззвучно сотрясаясь всем телом, что Азирафаэль опознал как новую фазу рыданий.</p><p>Ангел перепробовал все, что мог придумать, чтобы передать Кроули свое послание: <i>«Я здесь! Это я! Это все большое недоразумение, и, конечно, я никогда тебя не оставлю!»</i> — вплоть до легкого выстукивания азбукой Морзе, но не был уверен, что это сработало бы, даже если бы Кроули не уничтожил уже две бутылки виски. Быть растением иногда ужасно неудобно.</p><p>Да еще и скучно. Как бы ни было приятно, что Кроули заснул с ним в обнимку (точнее — практически обернувшись вокруг него), Азирафаэль никак не мог ответить на его объятия, не говоря уже о том, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя. Обычно по ночам он читал книги, или вязал, или отправлялся на позднюю прогулку и заглядывал в заведения, работавшие круглосуточно, раздавая по пути небольшие благословения. Теперь же единственным выходом было позволить его листьям свернуться и дремать до утра.</p><p>Впервые за сто лет или около того Азирафаэль не смог придумать ничего лучшего, кроме как немного поспать..</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Азирафаэль воспрянул навстречу мягким солнечным лучам, проникающим в атриум через слуховое окно. Он медленно протянул листья, чтобы впитать их, и глубоко в земле его корни свернулись в восторге. <i>«Какой чудесный процесс»</i>, — подумал он, упиваясь солнцем, воздухом и питательными веществами вокруг.</p><p>Он чувствовал, как зашевелились другие растения рядом. Они <i>разговаривали,</i> шептались между собой на непонятном ему языке; он едва помнил французский в эти дни, но был готов расшифровать совершенно новые способы общения. Азирафаэль попытался приветливо поздороваться с ними, дружески пошевелив листьями, но их шепот только усилился. Его самый вытянутый листок сам собой завернулся назад.</p><p>Дрожь других растений не была приятной рябью от ветерка — в ней отчетливо слышалось предупреждение. Еще большим предупреждением выглядело то, как они резко все замолчали и замерли, когда бритвенно острые тени прорезали угол дальше по коридору. Странно. Чего им бояться в квартире Кроули? Может быть, Ад послал своего эмиссара проверить, как там бывший демон?</p><p>Азирафаэль распушил листья, стараясь дать понять другим растениям: кто бы или что бы там ни появилось из-за угла, он защитит их от этого. Каким-то образом, но защитит.</p><p>
  <i>Кроули! </i>
</p><p>Это был всего лишь Кроули. Азирафаэль весело подпрыгнул при виде него и возбужденно зашуршал на остальных. Кроули выглядел гораздо лучше, чем вчера ночью, и в руках у него был распылитель, полный восхитительной вкусной воды. <i>Он пришел проведать меня! Нас!</i></p><p>Странно, но остальные растения не разделяли восторга Азирафаэля, и воздух оранжереи наполнился едким запахом страха.</p><p>Нахмурившись, Кроули начал обход атриума, опрыскивая растения по пути и тщательно их осматривая. Азирафаэль с растущим беспокойством наблюдал, как он угрожающе рычит на других обитателей оранжереи. Те, похоже, совсем забыли об общении друг с другом и только дрожали от страха, лишь иногда беззвучно вскрикивая.</p><p>— Что тут у нас? Ты думаешь, это игрушки, да? — Кроули щелкнул по красивому фиговому листу, который изо всех сил старался расправить нежелательный завиток. Он повернулся к остальной части сада, обвиняюще указывая пальцем.</p><p>— Вы все — сплошные разочарования! Вам лучше оставаться в строю, или я выброшу вас гнить на помойке и буду навсегда избавлен от ваших жалких оправданий. Без меня вы ничто, я — единственное, чего вы должны бояться, и о да, вы должны бояться меня. Если ты мне не нужен, то нет никакой причины держать тебя здесь, в сытости и довольстве. Так что РАСТИ. ЛУЧШЕ.</p><p>Кроули и не должен был быть милым, но яд и гнев сейчас наполняли его голос намного больше, чем Азирафаэль когда-либо слышал за все прошедшие годы, да что там годы  — тысячелетия, в течение которых они знали друг друга. Наверное, именно поэтому Азирафаэль не задрожал от страха, как весь остальной сад, а лишь невольно поник от горя всеми листьями. <i>О, мой дорогой, неужели ты действительно так обо мне думаешь? Бесполезное разочарование, да?</i></p><p>Фикус с искривленным листом, тщательно наказанный, представил расправленный лист на проверку и, похоже, на этот раз сумел ее пройти, заработав брызги из распылителя и свободу от злобного взгляда Кроули. Раскаленный адским пламенем демон нашел новую цель, заметив печально увядающие листья Азирафаэля.</p><p>Кроули нахмурился, приподняв кончиком пальца широкий лист, чтобы осмотреть почву под ним. Азирафаэль был совершенно уверен, что растения не краснеют, но не мог удержаться, чтобы не податься всем листом навстречу прикосновению, когда Кроули погладил его мягкую пушистую текстуру. Кроули наклонился вперед, позволив листу нежно коснуться его щеки, и прошептал:</p><p>— Не думай, что ты свободен от этого только потому, что был его подарком. Если я еще раз увижу, как ты поник, это будет для тебя началом пути в мусоропровод, понял? — Он подкрепил угрозу несколькими брызгами из распылителя, обвел оранжерею последним угрожающим взглядом и быстро вышел.</p><p>Стебель Азирафаэля все еще покалывало от короткого прикосновения его листа к щеке Кроули, но через мгновение он стряхнул это ощущение, чтобы сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. Он переключил свое внимание на остальных обитателей оранжереи. </p><p>
  <i>Он всегда так с вами разговаривает?</i>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Хотя Азирафаэль не совсем понимал язык своих новых соседей и не воспринимал некоторые нюансы, излучаемые другими растениями эмоции позволяли ему проникать в самую суть. Азирафаэль был ангелом, а значит наиболее остро ощущал любовь, страх и сомнения — иначе он вряд ли мог бы выполнять свою работу.</p><p>Они боялись Кроули до самых корней своих. Его присутствие внушало ужас, он был ветхозаветным Богом гнева, карающим недостойных, не слишком старательных, не соответствующих его высоким стандартам. И это было тем более постыдно, если учитывать собственные чувства Кроули в отношении огня и серы. Азирафаэль ощетинился при этой мысли и сделал все возможное, чтобы успокоить недоверчивые растения.</p><p>
  <i>Здесь все изменится, просто подождите. Если у меня и есть опыт в чем-то, так это в охране садов!</i>
</p><p>Он не стал упоминать, насколько хорошо все тогда прошло и кто именно стал причиной его, образно говоря, увольнения с той работы.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Кроули появлялся каждый день, держа в руках распылитель, прогуливался по оранжерее и наблюдал за ростом своих подопечных. Он плевался оскорблениями и кричал так, словно его убивают (или он сам готов убивать), а растения дрожали и напрягались изо всех сил, чтобы расти выше, больше, быстрее.</p><p>Азирафаэль наблюдал. Он всеми листьями встречал поток гнева Кроули, отказываясь поддаваться его влиянию, погружался в него, но оставался непоколебим. На каждое оскорбление, на каждое горькое проклятие он отвечал своим маленьким благословением, его собственные нежные чувства излучали поддержку и тепло в контрапункте.</p><p>— Ты абсолютно бесполезная пустая трата пространства!</p><p>
  <i>«Ты многого добился, мой дорогой».</i>
</p><p>— Ты жалкое подобие растения, у меня есть стандарты, и тебе нужно выглядеть лучше, чтобы им соответствовать!</p><p>
  <i>«Ты можешь быть только таким, как ты есть, и такой, как ты есть, ты прекрасен».</i>
</p><p>— Ты думаешь, тебя нельзя заменить? Ты думаешь, я не могу тебя выкинуть?!</p><p>
  <i>«Никто и никогда не сможет заменить тебя. У меня всегда найдется для тебя место рядом».</i>
</p><p>Каждый день Кроули заканчивал свой тур, останавливаясь рядом с Азирафаэлем, обрывая череду оскорблений, чтобы аккуратно смочить почву и нежно погладить по листьям. Азирафаэль позволял своей любви и теплу растянуться, нежно проводя листьями по длинным пальцам, шепча извинения и ласковые слова.</p><p>
  <i>«Ох, дорогой, мне так жаль. Я никогда не собирался тебя покидать».</i>
</p><p>На пятый день Кроули вопросительно посмотрел на Азирафаэля, протягивая руку, чтобы внимательно осмотреть новый побег, протянувшийся к нему из серебристой массы листьев. </p><p>— Хм. Не знал, что эта порода цветет. — Он повернулся и обвел хмурым взглядом остальные растения. — Видите? Ваш приятель умеет ценить качественные удобрения. Вы же не заслуживаете ничего хорошего.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Примерно через неделю Кроули вроде бы начал потихоньку смиряться со своей потерей. Он больше не рыдал, а из соседней комнаты перестала доноситься грустная музыка. Он по-прежнему напивался каждый вечер, но теперь в сопровождении бесконечного потока комедийных телевизионных программ. По крайней мере, Азирафаэлю было к чему прислушаться в темноте ночи, когда остальные растения спали.</p><p>
  <i>— ...Да ладно тебе, Бланш, ты сама во всем виновата. Ты встречаешься с ним уже шесть недель, и в тот момент, когда мне показалось, что ты готова взять на себя какие-то обязательства, ты бросила его. Как будто шесть недель — это твоя точка отсечения...</i>
</p><p>Громкость упала, послышался звон бокала и звук кожи, скользящей по коже, а потом у входа в атриум появился Кроули. Он прихлебывал из стакана, держа почти пустую бутылку кончиками пальцев за горлышко. </p><p>— Шесть тысяч лет были твоей точкой отсечения? — спросил он темноту. — Я слишком сильно на тебя давил, да?</p><p>
  <i>— ...Вы прекрасно ладили друг с другом. Похоже, вы друг другу нравились и чудесно проводили время вместе...</i>
</p><p>— Так и было. Мы так и делали. Во всяком случае, мне так казалось.</p><p>
  <i>— ...Я не хочу об этом говорить. Кроме того, Стивен просто не обладал всеми качествами, которые я ищу в мужчине...</i>
</p><p>— Разве я не обладаю всеми качествами, которые ты мог бы искать в... — Кроули посмотрел на себя. — Ну, не совсем мужчине, но ты же понимаешь...</p><p>
  <i>— ...Привет, девочки, я чувствую себя потрясающе! Как будто жизнь — это много-много жареных сосисок, а я — самая большая и горячая!.</i>
</p><p>Кроули плеснул себе в стакан еще виски и залпом осушил его. Повернулся, прижавшись спиной к стене. </p><p>— Ох, Азирафаэль... Ты делал <i>меня</i> самым большим и горячим во всем этом мире... Почему ты бросил меня, ангел?</p><p>
  <i>— ...Роза, ты еще более весела, чем обычно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Благодарю вас! Это потому, что я присоединилась к этой группе, и они учат нас использовать позитивное мышление, чтобы принести здоровье, успех и любовь в нашу жизнь...</i>
</p><p>Кроули страдальчески застонал, щелкнул пальцами, и телевизор выключился. Он соскользнул вниз по стене и протянул руку, чтобы погладить край горшка Азирафаэля. </p><p>— Вернись ко мне, ангел. Пожалуйста.</p><p>
  <i>Я стараюсь. </i>
</p><p>Азирафаэль тихо зашелестел, пытаясь измениться, но сумел только сформировать бутон. Кроули еще раз вздохнул, погладил его листья и провел остаток ночи рядом с ним.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>К тому времени, как другие растения пробудились от ночного сна, Кроули уже ушел. Как было бы здорово, если бы остальные увидели его с этой стороны! И все же с каждым днем Азирафаэлю казалось, что он добивается кое-каких результатов. Шла уже вторая неделя его пребывания в оранжерее, растения вокруг него все меньше и меньше вздрагивали от успокаивающих слов, противодействующих проклятьям и крикам Кроули, и некоторые из наиболее отчаянных начали немного расслабляться, вытягивая свои стебли и осмеливаясь расти в меньшем соответствии тому, что им было приказано, отклонялись от Высоких Стандартов и больше тянулись к тому, что им действительно было нужно: солнцу, воде, компании.</p><p>А еще Азирафаэль расцвел и очень гордился своими  распустившимися цветами. Ему не терпелось показать их Кроули.</p><p>Входная дверь квартиры хлопнула, возвещая о возвращении хозяина. Из пьяных вечерних стенаний Кроули Азирафаэль знал, что большую часть времени тот проводил в поисках следов пропавшего ангела, а также в его отсутствие присматривал за книжным магазином, и эта заботливость разрывала Азирафаэлю сердце.</p><p>Сегодня рябь страха, сопровождавшая обычно появление Кроули в оранжерее, быстро сошла на нет, собратья Азирафаэля насторожились, но не спешили впадать в кататонический ужас, как то случалось раньше.</p><p>Кроули нахмурился, увидев, что его встречают без должного почтения и паники, и гневно прищурился от столь явного нарушения предписанного порядка. Пальцы. стискивающие распылитель, побелели от напряжения.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, это игра? Думаешь, я позволяю тебе жить здесь по доброте сердечной? Или что я делаю это для твоего развлечения? Меня <i>нельзя</i> ослушаться. И у меня нет сердца!</p><p>Он схватил небольшой горшок с плющом, листья которого с подветренной стороны слегка пожелтели после того, как он переусердствовал и поймал слишком много полуденного солнца.</p><p>— Запомните это, вы, жалкие компостные кучки! Запомните, что происходит, когда вы не стараетесь. СТАРАЙТЕСЬ ЛУЧШЕ.</p><p>Он махнул маленьким плющом в сторону остальных обитателей оранжереи и неторопливо вышел из комнаты.</p><p>—  Попрощайтесь со своим другом.</p><p>Ужас вернулся с удвоенной силой, когда весь атриум сотрясся от беззвучных для человеческого уха криков потери, почти заглушив жужжание мусоропровода. Азирафаэля тоже трясло, но не от страха. Ангел редко испытывал негодование или гнев, но сейчас пришел в настоящую ярость.</p><p>
  <i>«Как ты мог! Как ты мог уничтожить что-то живое только за то, что оно остается самим собой и делает лишь то, что предназначено ему самой природой? Как ты мог не заметить, что оно нуждается в твоей любви, а не в наказании!»</i>
</p><p>Кроули вернулся в комнату, крутя на кончике пальца маленький грязный горшочек. Пустой.</p><p>— Вы все скоро будете там же, если продолжите в том же духе.</p><p>
  <i>«Нет, не будут!»</i>
</p><p>Горшок с грохотом упал на пол, и Азирафаэль отшвырнул его ногой. Он вцепился пальцами — благословенными, полезными, удобными пальцами — в куртку Кроули и толкнул его через всю комнату к стене с такой силой, что задребезжало окно на крыше, а солнечные очки свалились с демонского носа. </p><p>— Ты не сделаешь ничего подобного, Кроули. Ты не можешь, я этого не допущу!</p><p>Рот Кроули приоткрылся, потом закрылся и открылся снова. Он попытался что-то сказать, но ничего похожего на слово не вышло, только слабый тонкий писк, как будто из проткнутого воздушного шарика. Азирафаэль встряхнул его, хотя и не так сильно, как в прошлый раз. Легкий дождь из маленьких белых лепестков посыпался с волос Азирафаэля на темную куртку Кроули. </p><p>— Эти растения — мои друзья. Они были бы и твоими, если бы ты только позволил им, ты... Ты... Ты глупый демон!</p><p>Сказав это, он попытался отшагнуть, но ноги отказывались слушаться, словно он снова прирос к месту. Азирафаэль со страхом глянул вниз, но у него все еще (слава Богу!) были ноги, и сейчас они плотно прижимались к ногам Кроули. Бедром к бедру.</p><p>— Прости, что прижал тебя к стенке, — сказал он, мягко освобождая руки от лацканов куртки Кроули и разглаживая их.</p><p>— Ну не всегда же мне одному это делать, — пробормотал Кроули. Он не двинулся с места, но его взгляд скользнул мимо плеча Азирафаэля к осколкам рассыпавшегося горшка и следу из земли и белых лепестков, ведущему к тому месту, где Азирафаэль цвел последние несколько недель. Он застонал и приложил руку ко лбу. -— Ох, я должен был догадаться. Превратил себя в растение, Азирафаэль? Знаешь, есть более простые способы держать магазин закрытым.</p><p>— Это был несчастный случай.</p><p>— Не смог вернуться обратно, да? Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я больше не превращаюсь в змея. Руки... очень полезно. Ну, на самом деле — пальцы. <i>Большие пальцы.</i></p><p>— Мне было легко меняться с тобой оболочками, и обратно тоже легко получилось. Я не думал, что застряну в твоей квартире на несколько недель, да еще и растением!</p><p>Голова Кроули склонилась набок, глаза сузились. Его нос был очень близок к тому, чтобы врезаться в нос Азирафаэля, а голос почти сорвался в шипение: </p><p>— Но ты с-с-сделал это! Устроил тут целую революцию. Против меня!</p><p>— По веской причине. Этот бедный плющ, — сказал Азирафаэль, ухитрившись (наверняка при помощи чуда!) отстраниться и теперь держаться от Кроули на некотором расстоянии. Он повернулся на каблуках и направился на кухню. — Может быть, от бедняжки осталось достаточно кусочков, чтобы суметь его размножить.</p><p>— Ты не... — Кроули бросился следом, буквально наступая ему на пятки, заикаясь и нервничая. — Ангел, подожди. Позволь мне объяснить, прежде чем ты... О черт.</p><p>Азирафаэль моргнул, глядя на маленький плющ, лежащий на кухонном столе, испуганно подрагивающий листьями, но совершенно целый. Кроули едва не врезался ангелу в спину и быстро прошипел на ухо, скользнув горячим дыханием по щеке:</p><p>— Если ты расскажешь кому-нибудь из них, клянусь, я вышвырну их всех в окно! По-настоящему. Потому что...</p><p>— ...Потому что раньше ты этого не делал... Ох, Кроули...</p><p>Кроули отступил на шаг, когда Азирафаэль повернулся к нему с глазами, полными удивления и чуть ли не слез.</p><p>— О нет, ангел, только не начинай рыдать, это не... это ничего не значит!..</p><p>Азирафаэль не смог сдержаться и качнулся вперед, на полуслове прервав возражения Кроули, обхватив руками его лицо и запечатлев на нем крепкий, успокаивающий поцелуй, от которого Кроули как-то сразу обмяк и вынужден был снова прислониться к стене.</p><p>— Дорогой мой, что бы ты там ни говорил, но у тебя есть сердце, и оно прекрасно!</p><p>Рот Кроули открылся и закрылся, во второй раз за последние несколько минут он не смог вымолвить ни слова. У него ослабли колени, и только кусок стены за спиной и поддержка прижимающего его к этой стене Азирафаэля удержали его в вертикальном положении.</p><p>— Нгк... Не. Я... </p><p>—  Ты чудесный, — сказал Азирафаэль, поглаживая его по щеке. Он провел большим пальцем по вялому рту Кроули и снова поцеловал его, нежно и вдумчиво. Кроули стал еще более бескостным (во всяком случае, большая его часть).</p><p>— Но все же немного жестоко так поступать с растениями только из-за того, что они посмели тебя ослушаться, — добавил Азирафаэль, затем еще раз обдумал только что произнесенное. — А. Понятно.</p><p>— А кто сказал, что я вообще не жесток? — Кроули оскалился, игнорируя намек. Его глаза сузились. — Этот чертов плющ засорил бы мусоропровод, и поэтому он сейчас просто отправится прямиком в мусорное ведро.</p><p>— Ты хочешь сказать, что милый маленький плющ отправится в мусорное ведро? После того, как ты положил его в большую коробку и перевязал ленточкой?</p><p>— Ладно, не в мусорное ведро, но лента там, потому что я его отдаю. Моему соседу. Я не могу оставить у себя маленького предателя.</p><p>— Обычно ты гораздо лучше умеешь лгать, Кроули.</p><p>— Я немного отвлекся!</p><p>— О да, извини. Я, знаешь ли, цвел всю неделю, а это тоже слегка… хм... сбивает с мысли.</p><p>
  <i>— Сбивает с мысли!</i>
</p><p>Сердце Азирафаэля более не разрывалось, и пыльцой он переполнен не был, но определенно все еще пребывал в несколько приподнятом настроении. Образно говоря. И конечно же, Кроули не мог этого не чувствовать, прижатый так плотно, бедро к бедру и… хм… чресла к чреслам..</p><p>— Ты столько времени меня гладил... И так нежно...</p><p>— Ты был пушистый! И мягкий! И... И я думал, что ты прощальный подарок... С этим чертовым письмом! Которое, кстати, ты мне так и не объяснил.</p><p>— О, дорогой, не говори глупостей, то письмо предназначалось не тебе, а моему парикмахеру. Ужасно трудно их менять, у меня есть склонность, образно говоря, пускать корни.</p><p>Большой палец Азирафаэля провел мягкими кругами под подбородком Кроули, остальные зарылись в волосы, поглаживая.</p><p><i>— Образно говоря</i>… Твои каламбуры, о да! — Кроули скорчил гримасу и закатил глаза. — Дальше ты будешь говорить о том, что лишился девственности.</p><p>— Ну, я ведь и на самом деле был <i>дефлорирован,</i> ты не можешь этого отрицать! В буквальном смысле слова. Что же касается другого, более эвфемистического значения, то…—  Азирафаэль замолчал и многозначительно посмотрел вниз. — Поскольку у тебя есть все качества партнера, о которых я только могу мечтать, Кроули, и если ты не против, хочу заметить, что ночь еще только начинается.</p><p>Достаточно сказать, что Кроули определенно не был против.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Не начинай, — сказал Азирафаэль плющу, который прекрасно освоился в своем новом доме, примостившись на высокой полке в книжном магазине. Он разросся во всю длину стены и лукаво шуршал всякий раз, когда слышал приближающийся рев «бентли». Действительно, дьявольский плющ. Дерзкое растение.</p><p>Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился Кроули с корзинкой для пикника под мышкой. </p><p>— Пойдем, ангел. Пока движение не стало ужасным.</p><p>— Движение никогда не бывает достаточно ужасным, — тихо пробормотал Азирафаэль. Он старался, о, как старался, но Кроули все равно умудрялся выжать скорость до максимума. Азирафаэль подобрал пальто.</p><p>— Не вздумай начинать, — сказал Кроули плющу, чья вьющаяся лоза развернулась, чтобы зорко следить за Кроули, когда тот подошел, чтобы схватить Азирафаэля за талию и поцеловать его (буквально влипнуть в него всем телом, если уж быть точным). Кроули бросил на наглую подсматривающую лозу свирепый взгляд, но теперь она знала достаточно, чтобы даже не вздрогнуть. — Надо бы тебя подстричь, дерзкий маленький росток.</p><p>Новый лист качнулся в явном упреке, в корне отвергая подобную идею.</p><p>— Ты видишь? — сказал Кроули, вытаскивая Азирафаэля из лавки. — Ты видишь, что происходит, когда позволяешь им делать все, что они хотят?</p><p>— Да, любовь моя, а как остальные?</p><p>— Лиственная Фронда. Зеленеют от зависти. Оказывается, если я обращаю внимание на одного больше, чем на других, они пытаются перерасти друг друга.</p><p>Что ж, болезни роста, первые детские шаги, Азирафаэль так и предполагал. Это было только начало. Возможно, он заскочит завтра и проверит, как они там. Или, если Кроули будет заинтересован, проведет ночь у него. Снова.</p><p>— Их было несколько, таких зеленых завистников, — буркнул Кроули, придерживая дверцу «бентли» открытой для Азирафаэля. Он бросил взгляд на горизонт в довольно прозрачной попытке сохранить равнодушный вид. — Может быть, ты зайдешь сегодня вечером и... посмотришь сам?</p><p>— И останусь на ночь?</p><p>— Если хочешь. Если это не слишком большая перемена… для тебя.</p><p>Азирафаэль улыбнулся и скользнул на пассажирское сиденье, позволив Кроули занять свое место за рулем, после чего наклонился, чтобы удивить его поцелуем в щеку.</p><p>— Мне нравится время от времени что-то менять.</p><p> </p><p>ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ<br/>
* Выбирая из всего  разнообразия суккулентов то, в которые превращается Азирафаэль, соавторы смеялись до слез над тем, как это прекрасно: растение, которое словно специально было создано для прикосновения: сенецио "Крылья Ангела"  http://achimenes.ru/index/senecio_aw/0-393</p><p>* В тексте цитируется эпизод «Golden Girls» — это S5E14, где Роза приглашает девочек на семинар под названием «Создавайте свои собственные чудеса».</p><p>* (Примечание переводчика)<br/>
В английском такая фраза, как «Dear John letter» («Дорогой Джон!», «Письмо дорогому Джону»), обозначает вовсе не трогательное обращение к милому Джону, а мессадж, в котором женщина сообщает своему мужу, жениху или любовнику совсем обратное. По сути, это отставка, сообщение о разводе или расторжении помолвки.<br/>
Появилась такая формулировка в Америке в период Второй Мировой войны, когда многие американские солдаты служили в Европе. Не многие женщины и девушки оставались верны своим мужьям и любовникам за океаном. Чаще всего такая новость сообщалась в письме, которое начиналось так: «Dear John (Henry, Bob etc.) I have found someone else whom I think the world of. I think the only way out is for us to get a divorce…» «Дорогой имярек! Я повстречала очень хорошего человека. Думаю, единственное, что нам с тобой остается – это развестись…»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>бета — Xenya-m</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>